What's with the roses?
by Die2Live-Live2Die
Summary: Bella moves to forks because she wants a fresh start. She's goth but...a happy person? She's a cool girl that likes rock and black, but deep down all she really wants is someone to love and to love her... Now, one question...What's with the roses?
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Bella moves to forks because she wants a fresh start. She's goth but...a happy person?

She's a 'spunky' cool girl that likes rock and black, but deep down all she really wants is someone to love and to love her....will she get her wish? Where's Edward? And what's with the roses?

Disclaimer: Do i look like Stephanie Meyer? okay so you can't see me but still...I OWN NOTHING.

BPOV. [AN: Bella lookes different, but way cool. OOC.]

I woke up on Monday morning and after punching my alarm clock, dragged myself out of bed.

Today is my first day at Forks high and i can't wait....Weird? i know. The reason i'm so 'excited' is that i moved here to get a fresh start. To get away from the depressing sunny days of Pheonix.

Oh yeah, did i mention i'm goth? No, well i am. You know the type, black lipstick, black clothing, black everything. Well, not everything. My hair is a vibrant red and i have bright blue eyes, my skin is extremely pale considering where i came from but, alas...I'm a pretty strange gal.

I showered and got dressed. I chose skinny black jeans and a corset top. The corset part was black and the rest was a deep purple. I put on some tight black, lace up boots that went over my jeans to my knees, some lipstick, eyeshaddow and maskara...Also black. When i was done i ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. My hair was down to my but and in natural curls. I brushed it and then left for school.

When i arrived [in my black ferrari spider with tinted windows] i earned a few stares with my car alone. I grabbed my 'Emily the Strange' handbag and got out. I walked to the front office to get my stuff.

'Hello dear, can i help you?' I read the womans name tag..Ms Cope.

'Yes thank you, i'm new here.'

'Ah, so you're Bella?' I nodded. 'Okay Bella, here's a map, your schedule, and could you get this slip signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day.' I nodded again and took the things she gave me. Hmm, I had biology first, then english, spanish, lunch, music, trig and gym...Not to bad, i aced all my classes last year so this can't be to bad.

By the time i got out of the office and found my class i was a little late, the teacher called my name just as i entered the room.

'Here.' I said and took the only spare seat at the very back of the class.

'Thank you for joining us Ms Swan, care to explain why you're late?' Ugh, he was one of _those_ teachers.

'Your welcome and no.' I said sweetly. He frowned but continued with the role. I got out my notebook and started drawing a dragon. I must admit i'm a great artist, i was finishing off the claws when i heard my name.

'Miss Swan, i asked you a question.' I smirked. He was trying to get me back. Without looking up from my drawing i said,

'Mitosis.' There were a few giggles at Mr Banners expence.

I zoned out for the rest of biology and went to english...Same thing, crap teacher, me winning the 'fight' and then zoning out. I had spanish next, the teacher was nice but the subject was boring. The whole lesson i was staring at the clock, willing it to go faster...It didn't.

Eventually lunch came. I skipped the food as i ate in class. Hehehe. I sat down at an empty table and went back to my drawing from earlier. I was listening to green day's 'American Idiot' when i was tapped on the shoulder. I stopped the music and turned around. There was a tall blonde boy and a girly brunette. I looked at them, waiting.

'You're new.' blonde stated.

'Why thank you, i hadn't noticed.' I said bored.

'Are you, like, goth?' Said girly.

'To some extent.'

'Huh?' I guess her vocab could use some help.

'It means i am goth, but I supose i'm a _little_ less depressed. I'm more...bored.' She mouthed 'Oh'.

'Cool drawing.' Blonde spoke again. I shrugged.

'It's not done yet. I still have to add the blood from it's victom.' I smiled at the thought.

'Victom?'

'Yup. It's fighting a unicorn, ew...And it wins.' What's her face gasped.

'But why would he kill a unicorn? There so pretty.' Ugh.

'He killed a unicorn because there superficial and stupid.' Still bored. I went back to my drawing and heared the people go away. I felt someone staring at me and glanced up to see a boy with bronze hair.

He quickly looked away...Was he blushing? And why is he alone? **[AN: All the others are in collage, cos he's younger]** Eh.

After lunch i walked to music class. Here you could sing, play an instrument or both. I chose both. I saw the teacher talking to some students, he looked nice. He came up to me.

'Miss Swan?' I nodded. The whole class had gathered and was standing around the teacher. 'Do you play an instument or sing?'

'Both.' He smiled.

'And what instrument?'

'Actually i play two, Piano and Violin. But i _write_ more with my Piano.'

'You've written compositions?'

'Quite a few. Most have lyrics.'

'Excellent. Well class before we really begin i want to hear you all play/sing. Whether it's your own or not doesn't matter...Angela. Could you go first?' A nice looking girl with glasses went and got a Chello.

The song was fast but pretty. She looked at everyone and when she came to me i smiled.

After a while it came to the bronze haired who's name turned out to be Edward. He too played Piano and his composition was strong but there was much emotion.

'Bella, since you play two intsruments i need to hear both.' I nodded and first got a Violin. I played fast and catchy, it had a spanish feel to it. When done i walked to the Piano.

'Will you be singing?' Teacher dude asked, i nodded.

'It's called, my Immortal.' **[AN not really hers but whatev. Belongs to Evanescence.]**

I started playing the soft, slow music and then began to sing.

_'I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me.'

I sighed and turned around, but all i saw was a bunch of awed faces. I rolled my eyes and sat in a near by chair.

'Wow, seems we have quite the young talent.' said teacher dude, before going to talk to a student. Angela came up to me.

'That was amazing Bella. You should be a singer, no joke.'

'Thank you. I'll admit i have thought about it but, then there's my fasion designs and machanical abilities.' I shrugged. 'Still don't know my calling.' She nodded slowly and walked away. I giggled and felt the stare again. I saw Edward, once again, look quickly away, blushing...Weird.

I walked to trig and unfortunately had to sit with ditz-er face from lunch.

'Hey, i'm Jessica by the way.'

'Hello.' i had nearly completed my drawing. It now had, the dragon, the wounded unicorn, a castle with bats flying out and a goddess shooting lightning bolts from her hands to the dragon. All i had to do was draw the grey sky in the background. I must have gotten cought again cause the teacher called on me.

'Miss Swan, please answer question...6.' I quickly glanced at the question, makinging look like i hadn't.

'1,573,698**.**2.' I looked up at the teacher, he opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it...I was begining to like these classes. It seems they have a lot to learn about me.

'Are you, like, a nerd?' Jessica asked.

'No, a nerd is defined to enjoy maths...I don't, i'm just good at it.'

'But you practise.' She assumed.

'Only in class. Other than that, heck no.' I shuddered. She pouted, confused.

I guess you could say, i'm like 'Matilda'. I have a natural gift. Granted it's not all that _natural_...That is to say it's quite strange, or uncommon. But it's who i am and if it makes class a breeze, why complain.

Finally i had gym. I changed into some "sporty" clothes [still goth, of course] and walked into the gym.

'Class today were playing soccer. Please get your selves into two teams.' Said coachy.

'Bella, wanna be on my team?' Angela was in my gym class.

'Okay.' I shrugged and we walked to the rest of the team. It consisted of Ben, Tyler, Mike, Angela, Edward and me.

'Thanx so much. I hate being the only girl to play.' I gave her a confused look. She pointed to the corner on the gym were all the other girls were sitting, faking sickness.

'Oh my freaking god.' I sighed. 'Have no fear, i play even when i'm _actually_ sick.' She smiled.

'Okay class, first we're gonna practise and get used to the game. Does anyone already know how to play.' I raised my hand and coachy chucked me a soccer ball. 'Go on then.' He probably didn't believe a girl could play, what with all the _sick_ people.

I stopped the ball with my foot and kicked it up. Then i bounced it on my knee's and feet before kicking it into the goal across the room, as it fell. Like i said, Matilda.** [If ya don't know who that is, i should shoot you. Read the book, by roald dahl.]**

'Oh! Well then...Lets get going shall we.'

'Ugh. Stupid steriotypical male.' I heard chuckling behind me and turned to see Edward.

'Something funny?' I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Not really...You just have an exceptional vocabulary. It's refreshing to find someone with an intelect larger than that of an ape.

'I couldn't agree more.' and with that we started to play a game.

My team was winning and i'd scored two goals. After another ten minutes we were tied. There were 5 minutes left and Edward had the ball. He couldn't score cause people were blocking it from him. I tried telepathy. _Pass, damn you, Pass!!!!_. He looked up [Ha, it worked] and passed me the ball. I quickly dribbled a little closer and kicked with all the force i could master. I scored and coachy blew the whistle.

My team came up to me and said thank you's, wow's, etc.

'Whatev, no big deal.' I shrugged and went to change.

When i was done i walked back to my car.

Days passed the same way and eventually i wasn't getting stares and weird introductions. As i walked from art class on Friday to my car i noticed something dangling from the side mirror. As i got closer a saw it was a red rose. There was a black ribbon holding it to the mirror and a note. It read,

_Dearest Bella,_

_Cliche as it may seem, i've watched from afar and find myself liking you more and more each day._

_I look past your darkness and and all i see is a radiating beauty. _

_The new found love i have for you shall never cease and i hope that soon you can guess who i am. _

_But guess carefully as i don't want someone else to take you away._

_Until then, i must stay,_

_Your secret Admirer _

Oh my god....

**Okay, done....How was it? Should i continue? If some of the stuff bella says sounds strange for a goth, understand that she says it in a bored way. Also, i made bella super smart and talented [for those of you who didn't notice]. This is because....Well, i can and did. Anyways, REVIEW OR I WONT LOAN MY SPARE EDWARD TO YOU....AND GOD KNOWS WE ALL WANT EDWARD...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or evanescence. All I own is this gummi worm ~

Chapter 2, Presents?

BPOV P.S. Bella is a senior.

_Okay, cool. I have a secret admirer. But what if this is just some sick joke? What if I get hurt? Humph, I wont let this get to me...I'll just enjoy it while it lasts._

I'd just arrived at school and was walking to my locker. I got out my stuff for Biology and walked to class. Angela was soon becoming a good friend and asked me to sit with her at lunch, but I said I preferred to sit alone. I did.

In Biology we were blood typing. God there are a lotta' wimps. It's just blood, geese.

Half way through the class there's a knock on the door.

'Delivery for Bella Swan.' A Freshmen said.

'Uh...Here.' Everyone looked at me. The kid came and gave a small package with black paper and a red ribbon. 'Thanks.'

'Don't thank me, thank the guy who told me to give it to ya.'

'I would if I knew who it was.' I mumbled as he walked out.

Everyone was still looking at me.

'Well, aren't ya gonna open it?' Tyler asked from in front of me.

I shrugged but started carefully removing the ribbon and paper. There was a small box and a note. The note read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'll be giving you gifts every day until you can guess who I am. With these gifts will be a clue to do so. _

_Today's clue is: I'm a senior._

_Love your,_

_Secret Admirer._

I smiled and looked inside the box. In it was a gorgeous ring. It had a silver band and a large emerald. Little onyx stones went all the way around the band but didn't overpower the emerald. Over all, it was the prettiest ring I'd ever seen. And it was still gothy. _I love it, eeeeek._

'Wow, Bella. Who's it from?' A girl named Cathy asked.

'I don't know exactly...It's from my _secret admirer._'

'Cool, you've been here a week and already someones got a crush on you. Luck-ey.' I shrugged, again and put on the ring. It fit perfectly. I could feel a grin spreading across my face.

The rest of my classes up until lunch were a blur. I was just so happy, I felt loved. I was starting to doubt that this was fake. I mean seriously, the ring is real [I can tell] and it must have cost a fortune. Why would someone go to all that trouble just for a prank.

I sat at my regular table, after buying a chocolate chip muffin, and listened to Like You by evanescence.

After lunch I went to music class. Today I didn't have to play, I had to sing. We were practicing 'All That I'm Living For' by evanescence.

'Does anyone know the lyrics?' Teacher dude asked the singers.

'I do. They're my favorite band.' I said grinning.

'Great. Could you teach the others?' I nodded and he walked away.

'So Bella, teach away.' Cathy from biology said.

'Do you want me to sing it first so you can pick up the beat?'

'Sure.' Lauren said. **[I'm not making Lauren a bitch in this]**

I nodded and started singing.

'All That I'm living for...All that I'm dying for...All that I can't ignore, alone at night.

'I can feel the night beginning, separate me from the living. Understanding me, after all I've seen.

Piecing every thought together, find the words to make me better. If I only knew...How to pull myself apart.

'All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for, all, that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more, lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

'I believe that dreams are sacred, take my darkest fears and play them, like a lullaby, like a reason why.

Like a play of my obsessions, make me understand the lesson,

So I find myself, so I wont be lost again.

'All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for, all that I can't ignore, alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more, lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

'Guess I thought I'd have to change the world, to make you see me.

To be the one,

I could have run forever, but how far would I have come

Without mourning your love.

'All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for, all that I can't ignore

alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more, lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.'

'Whoa. Cool song, you should sing lead and we can sing backup.' Cathy said and Lauren nodded.

'Okay.' I told them all the backup parts [which I hadn't sung] and that took us until the end of class. While we were doing this, Mike, Tyler and Edward were learning how to play the song. Mike on guitar, Tyler on drums and Edward on piano. I could hear them the whole time and they were pretty good. I mean, it _was_ the first time and I've been singing this in the shower for years **[I totally do, apparently I'm good. Lol]**.

'Good job everyone, I think this is going to be wonderful.'

With that, class was over and I was outta there.

In trig Jessica saw my ring.

'Oh my Mike, where'd you get that?'

'Oh my mike?' I giggled.

'Okay, so he isn't mine...Yet...hehehe. Anywayz answer the question.'

'It was given to me by a secret admirer.'

'Oh, who's that?' _dot dot dot._ Lolz.

'Well I don't know, Jessica. He's a secret.'

'Oh! You don't wanna say. I gotcha.' _dot dot dot._

'Uh, yeah...'

_-Ringggggggggggggggg- _Thank god.

I headed for gym and changed. Angela came up to me and said we're playing La crosse. After practicing and a few games [my team won...again] school was over.

I went home wondering who my secret admirer was. He's I senior...Like _that_ helps. _Hmm, he has to be relatively rich and he has elegant handwriting. Still not sure. Darn. _

At home I thought about who had shown any interest in me...

There was Mike, he had asked me out a few times but I think I made it pretty clear that would never happen. Tyler had been nice but he was already going out with Lauren. And that left...Edward? No. He couldn't be interested in me, could he? He _has_ talked to me and _looked_ at me, but hasn't everyone.

No, someone as...as beautiful as him, just _can't _like me. It doesn't happen.

I sighed, confused and aggravated, as went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look, you all know I don't own twilight so must I still do this?

Chapter 3: First chat and suspicion.

BPOV P.S. I'll be putting songs in all chappies with music class so be prepared for alternative metal and rock....WOOT.

I got to school and practically sprinted to my locker. Not only to see if there was a gift, but also because my alarm clock failed to go off. Damn it's empty. When I got to class, I had cooking today, the bell rang one second after I got to class.

'Careful Miss Swan.' The lady/teacher scolded.

'Sure, sure' I went and stood at the only free bench. Next to Edward. Although I thought there was little chance he was my secret admirer a still wanna make sure. It wont hurt to check.

'Hello Bella.' So...formal.

'Why hello Edward, how are you doing this morning.' I faked an english accent.

'Oh shush.' He teased.

'I can't help it. Your so, old fashioned.' He looked worried. 'Don't worry it's a good thing.' He flashed a crooked smile and I nearly melted.

'Okay guys, since this is your first lesson we'll start with something simple. Today we're making rainbow cookies. I don't want this to be a boring experience and cooking is all about experimenting so just follow the instructions. Any questions?' I raised my hand.

'Yes?'

'Can we make them any size and shape?'

'Well not as big as the tray but pretty much. And I don't care about shape, so long as it's edible.'

'And what about decorations?'

'Well this requires smarties but arrangements don't matter.' Awesome.

'Okay, well get going. Be careful not to burn anything down.'

I turned to face Edward, he had the cook book.

'So partner, what do we do?' It was easy to be fun with Edward.

'Hmm, do you wanna make chocolate or vanilla?'

'Vanilla.' I enthused, he chuckled.

'Who gets gets excited about vanilla?'

'I do.' I stated defensively.

'Yeah me too.' We laughed.

'Okay, so I'm guessing this is all the stuff we need?' I pointed to the spread of ingredients on the bench.

'Probably. So, first we need to Get all the ingredients, excluding decorations, in the bowl.' **[idk how to make cookies so roll with it]**

We put flour, butter, sugar, an egg, salt, bi-card soda, and vanilla essence into the bowl and I looked at it.

'_That_ becomes my cookie. Ew, it looks like my pantry spewed it up.'

'Yeah well we have to mix it now...With, this.' He grabbed a wooden spoon.

'Okey doke.' We took turns mixing but when it was Edwards turn some of the doe flung out onto my shirt.

'Damn you Edward, this cost 50 dollars. **50. dollars.**'

'Ah...oops?' I growled.

'Oh you will pay. You will pay big.' I picked up the spoon and catapulted the doe onto his jeans.

'Well at least they didn't cost 50 dollars.' I growled again.

'Hey, guys! What is going on?' The teacher came and observed the scene.

'Well, you said we could decorate any way we wanted. As long as there were smarties.' I stuck a smartie onto the jeans were the doe was. 'Voila.'

'tsk tsk, though I did say that.' she sighed. Just put your cookies in the oven then go wash up.'

'Yup.' We made two huge cookies with all the remanding doe and put them in the oven. Then we left the main room and went to the junior cooking room next door to wash up, not wanting to cause a fuss.

'Not funny Bella.' Edward said.

'Oh it was very funny and you know it.' He shook his head smiling.

'Whatever you say.' I grinned at him. Once we looked presentable we went back to class and got out our cookies. They looked like a medium size plate but edible. We each took our cookie and started decorating. I put on light purple icing and the dark purple smarties in the shape on a bat. Edwards had white icing but you could hardly see it under the red and dark purple smartie pattern. It looked like a Gothic chess board.

'Nice!' I complimented him.

'It pales in comparison to yours. Very...you.'

'Thanks. I admit, I'm a little surprised with your color scheme.'

He shrugged and smirked. 'You've inspired me.'

_-Ringggggg-_

The rest of my schedule continued as usual and also, as usual, I slipped into a bored like state. Things weren't as fun as cooking. _Or as fun as when Edward is around, _my mind countered. Hmm, speaking of which, analysis. Well, he has been the nicest person to me here. Without being a perv or desperate wanna be too. But that doesn't mean he _likes_ me. I sighed. Okay. On the logical side, all feeling and beliefs aside, he _does_ tease, he never associates with anyone else, he said I _'inspired'_ him, and he accepts it when I tease/subtly flirt with him. He even seems happy when I do.

Wow.

Now onto the practical side. Why the hell would he like me? _Why wouldn't he? _Because...Because..._ Because?_ Because I'm me. Plain ol' Bella. I'm really nothing special compared to _him_. _You're just saying that because it's you. Everyone is insecure sometimes. Is it really that hard to believe Edward likes you. Surely you have good __qualities._ You? You're me...and I'm you. What the heck kinda argument is this? Ugh.

I came out of my daydream and realized it was lunch. Okay? Sure came quick. Wait...How did a buy lunch...Without knowing?

I had a chocolate chip muffin, my usual, in front of me...Weird.

I started eating and when the bell went I hurried to music.

We had a relief teacher today, I don't know/care why, and she said we could do whatever as long as _some_ music was played.

'Hello again.' Edward said, coming up to me.

'Hey.'

'Whatcha up to?' He asked.

'Nothing much, just waiting.'

'For?'

'For something to happen.' He smiled.

'Hey! Everyone! Wanna play sing star but with our music?' Cathy asked the class.

'Yeah.' We pretty much all replied.

'Hmm...Bella. You're a great singer. Will you go first?'

'Sure. What do I sing?'

'Anything.'

'So does that include my own stuff?' She nodded. And I went to get I violin.

'Cool. This is called, Angels. **[Belongs to Within temptation]**

'Sparkling angel, I believe, you are my savior, in my time of need.

'Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear, all the whispers, the warnings so clear.

'I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door, there's no escape now, no mercy no more, no remorse cause I still remember....

'The smile when you tore me apart.

'You took my heart, deceived me right from the start, you showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real, you broke a promise and made me realize....It was all just a lie.

'Sparkling angel, I couldn't see, your dark intentions, your feelings for me.

'Falling angel, tell me why, what is the reason, the thorn in your eye.

'I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door, there's no escape now, no mercy no more.

'No remorse cause I still remember...The smile when you tore me apart.

'You took my heart, deceived me right from the start, you showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real, you broke a promise and made me realize...It was all just a lie.

'Could have been forever...Now we have reached the end.

'This world may have failed you, it doesn't give a reason why, you could have chosen a different path in life...

'The smile when you tore me apart...

'You took my heart, deceived my right from the start, you showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real, you broke a promise and made me realize...It was all just just a lie.

'Could have been forever...Now we have reached the end......'

There was a short pause, then the class erupted into clapped and some whistles. I play curtsied and blew kisses.

'Thank you, thank you, love ya all.'

'Hmm.' Cathy mused. 'How about...Edward, you next.' He shrugged and went up to the mic. 'Whatcha singing?' She asked.

'My own song, I write sins not tragedies...And might I add your in for a surprise.

'Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews on a church corridor.

'And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.

'What I beautiful wedding' What a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter.

'And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore.

'I chime in with a 'haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.

'I chime in, haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of.

'Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for...A toast so pour the champagne.

'Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne, pour the champagne.

'I chime in with a 'haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.

'I chime in, haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.....Again...

'I chime in 'haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.

'I chime in, haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality.....Again...'

'Well lookie here, our Edward has a bad side.' I said, truly amazed.

'It's not bad it's normal.' He grinned crookedly at me, I smiled back.

Next I had trig. But stuff that it's depressing enough without discussion. Then gym, where we played dodge ball. Pretty easy, just stand in the back and wait for the team to do the work. Lolz, kidding, I totally ditched the ball at mike, hehehe.

It wasn't until after school that I realized I hadn't gotten my gift. I went to the change rooms and found my present next to my bag. But...he's a guy...in the girls locker room...

Whatever. I picked up the gift and once again it had black paper and a red ribbon. I looked at the note first.

_To my dear Bella,_

_First I'd like to say I quite enjoy this secret admirer stuff. The look on your face when you see my notes is lovely. So sweet. _

_Now back to business, todays clue is: chess. _

_Weird? I know. But think about it. I know you'll get it. _

_Love always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Chess? What the hell. Is he a total geek. Oh shit I know a guy in the chess club...Oh, no he has a girlfriend. THANK GOD. -clears throat-

Anyways, I opened the package and there were roses chocolates. Lol my favorite kind of rose. Yum...

**Do you know what 'Chess' means. Think back to cooking class. Hehehe. Anywayz: REVIEW OR I'LL ADD BARBIE GIRL TO YOUR IPOD/MUSIC SYSTEM....Will you take that risk.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm sad…I think that pretty much explains it.

Chapter 4, Logic

BPOV…Stuff music class I'll put songs in whenever. =D this one is Nemo by Nightwish.

It was lunch time the next day and I thought instead of sitting around listening to music, I should go to the music room and play some.

I made sure no one was there then sat at the piano

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavour  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forever more

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forever more

Nemo my name forever more

I finished my song and heard the music room door close. I swung around but only caught a flash of blue. Shit, if someone caught me…oh man.

I had cooking again today and I was looking forward to it…considering. Hehehe. I walked in and found, once again, I had to go with Edward. Our bench was at the back of the long room so talking was ok.

'Morning Bella.' Edward greeted me.

'Hey.' I smiled and sat down on a stool.

'Okay, today you'll making apple crumble. Like a said yesterday, just read the instructions and ask for help if needed. Get started.'

'First I'd just like to say this top cost $60 so if you kill it I'll kill _you_.'

'Oh I'll be careful…Wouldn't want to agitate such a _dangerous_ creature now would I.'

'No you wouldn't. Now shush up and read the cook book.'

'Rightio.' 

This time there wasn't any clothing dramas, it was just me and Edward talking and getting to know each other. I learnt quite a few things about him, for example: his favourite colour is green, music genre is classical, favourite books are the harry potter series and his hobbies are composing/ listening to music and reading. God I hope_ he's_ my secret admirer. Speaking of which I happened to notice his shirt…It's _blue_!

All this really got me thinking. If it _is_ Edward then I'll be super happy and everything will be great. But if it _isn't_ him then I'll love a guy who doesn't love me while having no interest in a dude who _does_, leaving two people miserable and one absolutely clueless.

I sighed and walked to my locker to get out my stuff for biology. Inside was my gift for today, there was a black box and the customary red ribbon. I opened it and found a Nightwish CD, 'Once'. I'd wanted this for ages.

'Yay! Thanks admirer wherever you are.' Oh, I almost forgot the note.

_To my dearest Bella, _

_We were given: Two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else, for us to find. _

_Find me Bella_

_Love always, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Use logic._

'Uh…Okay?'

'What is it Bella? More presents?' Angela came from behind me.

'It's not the present, which I love; it's the note…The clue. It says 'Use logic.' She thought for a bit.

'Maybe it means to find out who this guy is. Like, you've got to use logic….i mean, to find him, don't think about who you want it to be etc, use the clues and think about who it could 'logically' be…'

'Hmm…Thanks, I will.' I went to biology and then it was time to go home. Once there I did what Angela said, I thought.

Okay, all feeling aside, who is it? _Edward._ Oh god not you again. _But listen to me. Who else could it be?. _Easy, there's…And then there's…Uh. _Ha-Ha, told you. Now all you need to do is confront him. _Oh really, that's all. Sarcasm. _Don't use that tone with me. _What the-._ Shut up. Now, tomorrow you have biology last. I want you to pass I note to him saying to meet you after school. I think you can handle the rest. _Wait…_I'm you_ and _you're me._ Ugh, what kinda wacky convo is this? 

I must admit it's a good idea though. Tomorrow in biology I'll pass the note. Then when he shows up I'll just be bold and ask him….

**Wow her head sure is annoying. So…I think we all know what the next chappie is gonna be about. REVIEW or I won't give you my Nightwish cd. –insert cackle-**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All I own is this ice cream 00

Chapter 5, Hallelujah.

BPOV. This chappies song is Fearless, by Taylor Swift.

This morning I'd tried to look extra pretty for Edward. You now…Just in case.

I'd chosen black jeans and a blood red pinafore top. It had a silk ribbon under the bust so the top hugged my figure and the bottom flowed out. I also wore red pumps to match…In the end I felt very pretty, hopefully he'll notice.

When biology came I wrote I note which said:

_Hi!_

_Uh…Could I talk to you after school? It's kinda important._

_Bella_

I chucked the note to his desk when no one was looking. I saw him open it. He paused and then I ball of paper flew back to me.

_Of course _

Few, okay so far so good…Not that far though.

When the bell rang I waited till everyone but Edward was gone. He swung around in his chair to face me.

'Well?' He smiled.

'Uh…Hmm, how to say this…Okay, are you my secret admirer?' He looked unsurprised but concerned.

'What if I am? What would you say?' Here I go.

'I'd say, I'm the luckiest girl in the world and I love you too.' He grinned.

'It was me.' Bliss, pure bliss, is all I felt at that moment. I skipped over to his desk, jumped on his lap, through my arms around his neck and kissed the living daylights out of him. When I pulled away he looked shocked relieved, excited, happy and lustful all at once. I giggled.

'That's what happens when you're romantic.' I tapped his nose once, as I said this.

'Oh really? Well then.' He held me tight and trailed his nose along my jaw and down my neck. I giggled again and kissed him once before just leaning into him. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time but eventually we had to leave the school.

It was Friday and I thought 'Sleepover'. Edward asked what my dad would think, but coincidentally enough, he's out of town on some police-y business.

First we went to his house so he could drop of his car and get his stuff. His parents were out shopping so we let a note saying he'd gone to a 'friends' house for the night…almost true. –Grins-. Then we drove to my house, holding hands the whole way.

I showed him around the house and then we went to my room.

'Oh yeah.' I turned on my TV [I have foxtel] and went to the 'News and Documentary' section.

'What is it?'

'There's this show on now, about space, how the Earth was created and all that scientific mumbo jumbo. Anyways I wanna watch it.'

'You know, that's one of the many things I love about you. You're so interesting and intelligent.' He complimented with eye's full of admiration.

I truly knew, from the moment our lips met, that he was the one. Cliché I know, but it's true, he's my soul mate, my true love. The one who gets me, and accepts who I am. Most guys would find me weird, I mean, they get excited about sex shows and comedy, while I get excited about documentaries and science. Edward is like me in so many ways…I really love him.

'Do you know what _I _love about _you_?' I asked.

'What?'

'Everything.' He kissed my forehead and we settled down to watch the show. By the time that was done it was 6:00.

'Hey, ya wanna make dinner now.'

'Sure, what are we having?'

'I was thinking…spaghetti?'

'Great.' He stood and pulled me up. We went to the kitchen, got out all the necessary ingredients and started cooking. When we got to the serving part we did what we always do in cooking class…we got creative. I made the cheese into a face with hair and everything. It was grinning wickedly and had evil eyes.

'Ha-Ha-Ha, face the wrath…of my Pasta!' We laughed and I looked at Edwards. His was arranged so there was a hand coming out of what looked like lava. A person was drowning in the sauce. Lol.

'Someone already has.' He said smirking.

'Ha, let's eat.'

Once dinner was over I needed to have a shower. I had my own bathroom so I told him to wait in my room and I took some pjs in with me. I have a good voice so I wasn't going to go against tradition and not sing in the shower 'cause of Edward. I made the water temperature just right then stepped in. I started singing as I washed my hair.

_There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're driving down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly making me want you

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
Till we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passengers seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
Its the first kiss it's flawless really something its  
fearless._

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you Id dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you Id dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

I got out from under the warm water and turned it off. After drying my hair and changing I walked back into the room. He was sitting on my bed with I smile on his face.

'You're am amazing singer.' I blushed as I sat next to him.

'An amazing singer with amazing inspiration.' I kissed his cheek.

'Like I said: _And I don't know how it gets better than this.'_ I hummed a little then I realized something.

'Hm…Where are you gonna sleep. I mean, I wouldn't mind you sleeping next to me, coz it's not like that, but whatever makes you comfortable…' He chuckled.

'Bella, I love you. How could I be uncomfortable around you?' I shrugged and got in. He got in next to me and pulled me to him, his arms around my waist. I stroked his arm and he stroked my hair. Soon we fell asleep.

**Okay, they're in love now. Woot, woot. So I might add another chapter but I'm not sure. You know, like meeting the family and all…Should I? Please review and tell me whatcha think.**


End file.
